History Repeating
by HaloHunter89
Summary: During season 2 of TWD Mac gets separated from his twin brother during the fall of the farm. Things move quickly while he sets out to find his brother and handle the problems at hand. Violence and general Mac speak. [Season 2 TWD/RC Prompt]


**I hope I got this right and it's...its what you wanted to see. I like the dynamic between the brothers and the protectiveness that is there. I really hope you like it brother!**

Stepping up on the porch he was assaulted with the groups fear and restlessness, having to grit his teeth he stepped through the door. He needed to find Daryl so they could get the fuck out of this goddamn death trap. Everyone was running around like there was a chance to save this fuckin' farm but one look into reality and the ugly truth was there was no goddamn hope for it. Hope was for people to fuckin' weak to see the goddamn truth.

Scanning the room quickly he grimaced when Daryl wasn't there. Where the fuck was he! He could feel his brother's tension like his own and knew that he was around, he was close.

Grabbing Andrea by the arm, "Have you seen Daryl?"

She turned her pale green eyes him, "I haven't seen him since he went back out earlier to find Rick for Lori."

Mac snarled and jerked back like he'd been slapped, "What the fuck you mean to find Rick?"

Andrea's eyes widened, "There were shots and she asked him to check on Rick."

"She sent him out there to fuckin' chase echoes and DIE!" Mac snapped.

Not waiting on an answer he thundered from the room leaving the woman standing. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest like he was running a goddamned marathon, but it wasn't his heart. Willing himself to calm down and Daryl too so he could get a grasp on where the hell he was he braced his hands on his knees.

"Mac!"

Lifting his head he seen Carl darting towards him with Rick not far behind. Carl was a trouble making little bastard but that was part of the little fucks charm. He find it goddamned hilarious that he gave Rick and Lori so much shit. Probably didn't help that he egged him on with shit making him act out more. What fuckin' kid didn't show their ass though?

Meeting Carl's eyes not feeling the gut wrenching anxiety tearing him in two for once he straightened. Daryl must have gotten clear of what the fuck was happening.

"Where the fuck you been?"

Carl looked up and Rick walked towards them, "Lori, where's Lori?"

"Your bitch sent my brother out for you!" Mac snapped rounding on the man, "Where the fuck is he? You leave him behind too?"

Rick eyed him for a minute as his breath returned to him, "He's fine Mac. He's making his way to the meeting point, we gotta clear the farm."

Mac closed his eyes his mind searching for Daryl but getting nothing. It wasn't the first time he wasn't able to get a feel for his twin but it didn't help at the moment. Daryl had blocked him before when he was solely focused on what he was doing at the moment. Mac swallowed nodding his head willing to check the area Rick was saying his brother was going to.

Mac let his gaze sweep the cars and desolate road. Daryl wasn't here. He was never here, he knew it in his fuckin' gut. Trying to get his breathing under control he felt her hand sliding up his back as he gazed out in the trees.

He heaved feeling pain lance through his abdomen so bad he felt like he'd been knocked down. He closed his eyes against the shit around him and let his mind drift to where Daryl was pulling him. He was in pain and running through it. He could feel the panic as Daryl looked down see his hand covered in blood the scent leading him further into danger.

"It's fuckin' Merle all over again!"

Andrea's hand never stopped moving over his back keeping him grounded in the moment.

"Mac we'll find him, you know Daryl wouldn't go down without a fight." Andrea's voice was hard. He could hear her own anger at his brother being left.

Mac walked around just as Rick started talking and he felt like he was going to catch fire right there with how high his temperature hit. He wasn't even concerned with the people missing. Striding through the group he stepped straight into Rick's space causing the man to step back.

"Where did you say he was headed?"

"Here...he was coming here." Rick assured.

Mac held his arms wide, "He aint fuckin' here!"

Rick gritted his teeth, "Then I don't know what to tell you but we can't set here in the open. We'll move on a bit and wait for him."

Hands slammed into Rick lifting him from the ground as his back slammed into the side of the truck. He heard the world burst around him as Lori screeched like a retarded fuckin' bird at him but he was focused on the motherfucker in front of him.

"If he's dead. I'll hunt you till the end of the earth and wipe your namesake from this fuckin' world." Mac snarled slamming Rick hard jarring his entire body back. His head cracked hard against the glass and Mac released him making him slump to the ground.

Turning around he seen Andrea squaring off with Lori as the bitch ran her cock sucker. Stepping up behind Andrea Lori took a step back at his expression and her eyes went to Rick but she didn't try to pass by him.

Mac stormed towards the truck jerking both hunting packs out and slinging a bag over his shoulder. He was grabbing every piece of gear he had dead set on not coming back to these fucks after they had left his brother for dead, and then fuckin' repeated the goddamn shit. History. Fuckin' doomed to repeat that shit...that's all Rick was. Fuckin' doomed. He was always going to leave people behind so long as his goddamn whore and bastard made it.

"Mac."

"What?" His voice was low.

"I'm ready when you are." Andrea picked up one of the bags putting it over her shoulder.

Mac straightened shoving Daryl's extra gun in his waist band. "Think you can keep up with me? I'm gonna be moving fast...he's hurt. I can feel it." His voice was strained.

Andrea nodded a determined set to her jaw, "I'm ready."

Mac shot his eyes to the group feeling a sneer on his face, "I'm not coming back to these bastards."

Andrea shrugged, "I go with you."

Mac eyed her before turning down the road and taking off. He heard her boots next to him followed by the strong thud of Rick's stupid fuckin' cowboy boots. Andrea grabbed for his waist band and Mac smirked feeling her take the gun from him before he could drop the motherfucker.

"Mac slow up!" Rick called.

Not stopping he gritted his teeth but stormed forward.

"MAC!"

Slinging his packs to the ground he turned slowly meeting the mans eyes. Rick balked slightly but held his ground, "You're gonna just leave the group?"

"I aint leavin' the goddamn group! I'm leavin' your ass! And I'm gettin' my fuckin' brother." Mac snarled stepping forward.

Rick put his hands on his hips, his stare trying to pierce the walls that Mac kept around him. Mac smirked at him causing Rick's eyes to darken, "So you'll just leave women and children a man short?"

Mac bared his teeth, "That aint my calling card fuck head! That's yours. Merle, now Daryl! Seems that's all you know how to do? Why aint anyone askin' where the fuck Shane is? You leave him too?"

Rick paled and Mac stepped closer to him, "Don't think you know me. I might have played nice but that was for Daryl. You aint shit to me or your goddamn bullshit of a family. Shove 'em all up your ass. Blood is thicker motherfucker."

Turning around he met Andrea's eyes and she nodded at him but Rick grabbed his shirt halting him. Mac moved fast slamming his arm back connecting with Rick's face sending the man hard to the ground. Turning he looked at Rick seeing the group move closer to him as blood flooded his face.

Snatching his pack up he met pale blue eyes that were watching him sadly, nodding his head he turned jerking his shit up. Moving down the incline of the hill he turned grabbing Andrea and lifting her through the mess they had to step through. "Goddamn."

They moved quietly through the woods and Mac was thankful she wasn't the chatty type. He'd choked her out by now if she was, he needed the quiet. He needed to focus on his brother.

They had walked for the better part of the day when Mac felt like he was going collapse with exhaustion. Shaking it off her picked his pace up feeling like Daryl was calling out to him. He didn't have the anxiety of before but he could feel the slow movement and fatigue. He was cold and groggy like he was moving in a fog and Mac was struggling to keep it from over taking him too.

"You wanna stop for a minute?" Andrea questioned.

Mac lifted his eyes to hers, "I can't afford to stop."

She nodded and they picked their pace up walking silently. Mac kept his eyes on the ground knowing they were close to where Daryl was. Something deep in his bones, in his soul telling him that Daryl was near. Searching the ground for any sign he seen the frantic tracks that were dotted with blood racing forward.

Mac dropped running his fingers through the blood, it wasn't tacky yet. He was minutes behind him. Mac stood suddenly gripping Andrea's wrist and took off at full tilt dragging her with him his eyes never leaving the blaring trail in front of him. Mac felt his heart thundering and felt the echo of Daryl's in his chest as well.

"DARYL!"

Andrea was keeping pace with him evenly but he slowed listening for anything, "DARYL!" Her voice rang out.

Coming forward more a few meters he heard a grunt, "Fuck."

"Daryl speak the fuck up goddamn it." Mac barked.

"Open your fuckin' eyes jackass." Daryl slurred.

Mac lifted his eyes to the tree stand he'd missed while his eyes had ripped across the trail. Letting out a breath at the sight of his brother he let go of Andrea's wrist. "You able to get down on your own?"

Daryl grunted lifting his self up and leaning towards the edge, "Gonna fuckin' hurt like a bitch."

Andrea moved back out-of-the-way as Mac moved to brace his brother. Daryl grunted and moved over the edge moving down the limbs slipping as he went. Mac could read fatigue in his entire body and felt his temper returning. He had half a mind to find Rick anyways.

Daryl landed on his feet stumbling towards Mac, "Rough day brother. Where's Merle?"

Andrea shot him a panicked look as Daryl kept babbling, "What happened out there? Where the fuck is the blood coming from?"

Daryl moved his hand from his torso and Mac seen the blood seep out and ripped Daryl's shirt wide. He grimaced as the deep cut across his stomach that was laid open. Thank fuck it didn't get past the muscle or they'd be fucked.

Daryl wavered on his feet and Mac slung his pack to Andrea, "Pack this."

Keeping Daryl braced his eyes scanned the woods and he let out a breath when he realized where they were. Grimacing at the pain he was about to put his brother through he lifted him swiftly up over his shoulder causing Daryl hiss in pain followed by a deep yelp.

"Goddamn."

Mac grimaced under the weight of his brother as they climbed the steps to the house where they'd been sure Sophia had stayed at. Getting him in he dropped down to his knees laying Daryl out on the floor. His entire body slumped and collapsed leaving him exposed.

"Kept his ass together long enough for me to get to him." Mac muttered.

Andrea was next to him digging in her own pack. "I got some first aid. I've never done anything like this though."

Mac met her eyes before he started wiping his own clean, "Aint the first time I put him back together because some bastard had a mind to lay him open."

Mac worked quick while he was out getting him stitched up knowing that if he woke up the pain would push him over the edge again. Andrea worked next to him keeping him cleaned up and checking his pulse. Her eyes landed on the few scars that were on Daryl's chest and Mac shook his head his eyes and mind able to see the damage to his back even with him laying on it. Their father had done a goddamn good job of trying to break him, fuck him though.

Mac paced the house his eyes going to Daryl so often after his brother hadn't woke up. He felt his anxiety returning. He was serious though with his threat to Rick. He'd hunt that motherfucker for the rest of his days. Stopping and looking over at Andrea's form curled up on the couch he swallowed before starting his pacing back up.

Snapping awake at the sound of a deep groan Mac's eyes went straight for Daryl. Andrea was next to him her hand on his chest keeping him on his back. Mac moved to him grabbing up water as he went, "Drink."

Daryl nodded his eyes clearer than they had been. Setting the water aside he met Mac's eyes, "Where's the group?"

"What happened Daryl?"

Shaking his head, "Goddamn I don't know. One minute I was with Rick helping get Carl out of barbwire and the next I was in the fuckin' woods."

Mac studied him for a minute, "Don't know where the fuck they are."

Daryl nodded, "Can't leave them."

Mac stood up looking down at him, "They left you for dead!"

Daryl lifted up on his elbows pain flashing in his eyes, "Those kids...the women. They need us Mac."

Mac snarled, "They're gonna drive you into the ground and to your fuckin' death!"

Daryl pushed up further his shirt falling from him completely. Daryl didn't bother to hide his scars from Andrea knowing she had seen them the few times she had made it to their tent for Mac and seen Daryl shirtless.

"You didn't leave her behind." Daryl challenged.

Mac looked off clenching his jaw, "Fuck you."

"WE don't leave people behind Mac. We aint Will Dixon."

Mac met his eyes something passing between them before he gave a sharp nod. "I aint promising shit where Rick fuckin' Grimes is concerned. First chance I get I'm gonna put him in his fuckin' place. Again."

Andrea started getting their stuff together as Mac helped Daryl up. "You shouldn't be moving at all."

"Aint no goddamn pussy." Daryl huffed.


End file.
